


Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bamf!Magnus, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: My Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

The light catches on his jawline, making it look sharp, like a razor’s edge, defiant and purposeful, defined and deadly. It catches in his eyes and shines in flecks of bright yellow, and he looks around the room with his chin raised, his eyes piercing and dark, hands raised in front of him.

The hoard of demons surges forward as one, and Magnus’ eyes flash gold. A burst of magic flies from his hands, red and crackling, and drives through the room as a fiery wall, colliding with demon after demon, obliterating them in explosions of yellow and orange. Their screeches penetrate the air, bouncing off the walls, echoing over and over again in his ears. His magic hits the edges of the room, and it stops, disappears, his hands still raised, his eyes still golden. Then Magnus draws himself in, draws himself up into the tall and regal form they are taught to fear, the setting sun gleaming through the window and catching on the hard lines of his body, making him seem sharp and untouchable and deadly.

Magnus glances around the room, his gaze sharp and unforgiving, at the scorch marks on the concrete, at the cracks in the walls, and then he flicks his hand, conjuring a portal by his elbow, and he turns and falls into it, leaving the room behind.

The portal closes with a faint whoosh, and the sun grows ever lower in the sky, its rays now pink and gold, playing across the walls, and then, like it’s being held by a child running down the sidewalk, it falls, the room falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Something clatters to the floor upstairs.

Backs pressed against the wall on either side of the door, Magnus nods at Alec and surges forward, Alec only a step behind. They fly up the flight of stairs into a pitch-black room, and fiery red magic streams from Magnus’ hands, lighting up the bodies of the demons lying in waiting.

Alec’s arrows cut through the air, ripping into flesh and turning the demons to ashes at his feet. Magnus’ magic dances across the room, hitting demon after demon, fiery and sparking, hot and lethal, and it burns through the room, leaving the air thick with shrieks of pain.

A demon lunges at Magnus, claws and teeth bared, and Magnus tears it from the air with a blast of bright, crackling magic. And then it’s over, they’re the only ones left in the room, and Alec’s footsteps echo in the sudden silence as he walks over to Magnus and throws his arms around him, holding him tight against his chest, his bow lying discarded on the floor, and Magnus slides his arms over his shoulders, head buried in the crook of his neck.

They stand there in the middle of the room, holding each other, and then they pull back just enough to rest their foreheads against one another, just enough to feel each other’s breath on their faces, and Magnus pushes up into a kiss that says _I could have lost you, and in that, I, too, would have been lost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
